USUKUKUS
by Shadowdemon321
Summary: USUK/UKUS fluffy oneshot. So bad it doesn't even have a proper title or summary. :p. First Hetalia fic, so be nice! Rated T to be extra safe.


HELLO! This is my first Hetalia fic, but I probably will write more, because I ship many pairings ^.^. However, I wanted to write a USUK/UKUS fanfic because I just realized in episode 12 of Axis Powers when France asked England to marry him, England actually said "I'm over you!" I was like 0.0. How did I miss this?! HAHA see I win! No FrUK! _Apparently_ it happened at one point, but it is no more! So this little oneshot-thing is dedicated to this awesome discovery.

America may seem OOC in this, but that is for a purpose. I didn't do that on accident.

Human and nation names used.

Unfortunately, I do not own Hetalia :(.

. .

"Dude! Britain dude! You gotta come look at this!"

America's loud voice cut through the peaceful silence in England's garden. He sighed and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "What is it, America?"

The energetic nation skidded to a stop in front of him, grinning from ear to ear. "Dude, I totally just saw France, like, on drugs or something! Yeah, he was acting, like, totally weird, dude!"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" England stood wearily. "Alright, then, you may as well show me."

America let out a delighted whoop and took off, only glancing back once to make sure England was following him. England wasn't terribly interested, but he knew the younger nation would not leave him alone until he got what he wanted, so he was just going to get it over with. However, when they finally reached America's destination, he froze. There was France, skipping in circles, wearing what appeared to be a pink, fluffy gown and fake fairy wings. The Frenchman was giggling that obnoxious laugh of his, waving his arms above his head. Next to him, America began laughing hysterically.

"See! What'd I tell you, dude? Isn't that weird?"

"It's definitely something…" England murmured. "I wonder why he's acting like that…?"

"Oh, that's on me, dude!" America said dismissively. "I gave him one of those curvy rolls to eat, except I put in this stuff that I found in your basement. It looked cool, so I was all like, 'Hey, yeah, let's give it to France!' And look!"

"_Alfred!_" England hissed, using his human name in his shock; he'd always used his human name when he scolded his former colony, years back. "What in God's name would possess you to do something that bloody stupid! You bloody wanker, that could have been poison!"

America blinked, a bit startled at his outburst. His excited expression faltered a bit, and some of the light died out of his eyes; he never liked being scolded like that. "Well…obviously it wasn't…I mean, he isn't dead…and he's a nation, so I don't know if you could even poison him, like seriously. And wouldn't the bottle have, like, a sign on it that said, you know, poison?"

England sighed, looking away because he was unable to look at America's crestfallen face. "No, it wouldn't have. I know what each bottle contains, so I don't need labels. And I don't know if you can kill a nation with poison, but you never know. I thought you knew better, Al – America."

"Yeah…well he's not hurt, so can we forget about it?" America asked in a soft voice so unlike his own.

"Yes, we may, now come on, let's go before it wears off. He will not be happy with you if he finds out you did it." He roughly grabbed his former colony's hand and dragged him away, the younger of the two stumbling in surprise. England brought him back to his house, shutting the door behind them. "Take your shoes off by the door, and stay in the foyer. I don't want you screwing around with my things."

Without checking to see if he complied, England went into the living room, sighing and plopping himself down onto the couch. He never would have thought that Alfred could be so _stupid_. He was lucky he didn't grab a poison, and accidentally kill France. And then giving him that kicked-puppy look, like _he_ was the bad guy! The nerve –

"Arthur?" a soft voice asked. He turned his head to see America awkwardly standing by the arm of the couch. "Can I sit down?"

"Sure." Baffled by this new side of the normally rambunctious nation, he could only agree, conveniently forgetting his previous orders. When the younger sat down, he glanced at England.

"So…I'm sorry for…you know…with France…I was just…I just…wanted to…you know…make you laugh…" His blue eyes widened behind his glasses, and he rushed to continue. "I mean, you know, you never smile as much as you did before, and I miss seeing you smile, I mean, not like, creepy or anything but, I guess, just like when I was a colony, you smiled lots then, and now you don't anymore, and I want you to again, so I thought I'd play a trick on France, because we both don't like him, and…dude? Are you going to say something?"

England blinked, and shook his head slightly. "Ah, well, it was nice of you to think of me like that, but…it was reckless, what you did. Next time, don't be such a twit, and do something nice, instead of those silly practical jokes."

America's wide grin returned. "Okay! So, like, maybe go out or something? Like, a date?"

England's heart momentarily stopped. "A-a date?"

"Yeah! You know, go out to eat, do something fun, just me and you!"

"Why would you…I mean…a date? You, go on a date with me? That's…that's…" _strangely lovely_. He shook his head again. "Maybe we can stay in, instead? We can watch a movie, or something."

America's eyes lit up, and his already impossibly-large grin widened. "A movie? Yes! Ooh, can we watch _Pirates of the Caribbean?_ That's British, right? They sound British!"

England sighed. "No, they're British actors, you twit. How about _Phantom of the Opera_?"

"You mean the singing one? That sounds cool." America seemed to be off in his own little world now, so England decided to take the opportunity, and scooted closer. America didn't even glance up, not even when England put his hand on top of the younger's. Sighing, England put his other hand on America's cheek, turning his head to face him. _Screw it,_ he thought, and leaned in, pressing his lips to America's in a gentle kiss. America froze, but then relaxed again, leaning into the kiss. His glasses got in the way, so he broke away momentarily to take them off. Then their lips were connected again. It was sweet and gentle, and didn't last more than a minute. When they pulled apart they were both smiling. Resting his forehead on America's, England laughed softly.

"Or you could do this. This works too."

. .

Gah! Terrible story! I apologize for even wanting to write this XD. Well, anyway, if I actually get a good idea, I shall write more Hetalia fics, but until then, Ciao!


End file.
